Все О Нас
by Amaya or Mew Amaya
Summary: A secret language, immortal witches, strange vampires, & a dark past. What more could you want? A story with new characters made by me & Misha12, might take more. No, it's not one of those new generation stories. Read if you dare, & no it's not a horror.


Me: I am the authoress, though I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Also I do not own Luna, Sarah, or Anabell, M-12 does. Go M-12! Also, I might take some Ocs. Maybe… So don't get your hopes up, okay?

Tsukiko: On to the story.

Me: Not yet, Also this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written and my life and it makes me feel good.

Mayonaka: Good for you.

Me: Now on to the story!

&

A dark cloud was drifting over Tokyo, Nobody really noticed it because their was little light on a new moon. Five girls stood in the shadows of the forest, each wearing a strange necklace, three with lockets and two with chokers. The oldest broke the silence, "We must act." Her voice was flat and she carefully hid her emotions. The brunette nodded. A boy walked out and smirked, he had dark brown eyes and red hair, before he could say anything, Mayonaka's hand shot out and long nails sprouted from her fingertips and sliced through the boy. His eyes widened and he fell, blood pouring out his stomach. And the clouds opened up and the blood mixed with the rain… as though silently crying…

_Flashback_

_Mayonaka smiled innocently, it was her little sister, Tsukiko's sixth birthday. Giggling quietly she wrapped the gift carefully. She remembered hers, it was along time ago and Tsukiko hadn't even been born yet. Suddenly she heard a scream and a thud. Her eyes widened and she ran to her mother. She was bleeding, a dagger through her back. Mayonaka felt tears, the man walked to her, he shouted, abused, and cut her. Her sister walked in and gasped, the man headed for Tsukiko and something in Mayonaka snapped. Her tears stopped, her eyes glazed over, grimly she grabbed the dagger and brought it out of her dead mothers body. She walked to the man, he turned around and his eyes widened. She struck, his eyes glazed over and he fell lifeless to the floor. Tsukiko looked at her in shock but Mayonaka didn't notice. In fact she didn't notice the blood all over her hands, nor the rain that fell. She had lost her mother, and about lost her sister. It seemed everything she loved was endangered. Her father, her grandma, her friends… they all died. Now her mother lay there. One thought ran through her head… she could no longer show her emotions… She could no longer care…_

_End of Flashback_

Mayonaka almost felt like crying, the memory was so painful. It tore her from the inside out… her weakness… It was so pitiful. She hated it. She hated that she cared so much… That she was so weak. She remembered how her dad died three days before Tsukiko had been born, killed by a warlock searching for power by killing the Vampire Lord. She sighed looking toward the moon, and of course her gentle werewolf grandmother, who only killed two people. She sighed. Her friends… Clair the fairy, Nami the mermaid, and the humans, Susan, Lucy, Elizabeth, and Mimi. None of them were her species… None of them cared if they were different, but that's what caused their murder. There were a few times she couldn't keep back her emotions… I mean she had to play sometimes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then she turned to Luna, "Start the first mission. Gain the mews trust."

Luna nodded, "I know. Why are you so tense? Oh well." She disappeared into the shadows, quietly slinking through the forest toward the pink Café the mews used as a hide out. She smirked and waited for the sun to rise… Five hours later she grew impatient and threw open the door, "Okay people! Wake up!" She waited a few moment but nothing happened, so she barged up the stairs and through open a door. A blonde haired boy was sleeping peacefully, she quietly snuck to the side of his bed, then… "WAKE UP!!" He shot up and started yelling about a fire. Luna smirked, "Hello." He looked at her in confusion, "I just love annoying people. But I can't seem to get to Mayonaka… Oh well, I got you." He tilted his head, _3, 2, 1-_

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!"

_Bingo._ She smirked, "What if I don't want to?"

He glared, "Mukö-ni itte-yo!"

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, _Patsukin._"

"Patsukin? I AM NOT A BLONDIE!!"

"Could've fooled me."

His face turned red in anger, "I SAID GET OUT!!"

"Whatever." She turned and walked out.

Ryou glared after her, "Stupid female…" He dressed and headed out the door.

Luna jumped out in front of him, "BOO!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Ryou fell over. He got up, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!"

She smirked, "No reason. Just felt like it."

He rolled his eyes, "You're too weird."

"You think _I'm_ weird?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing… Just you're a total phyco… No offence."

"GET OUT!!"

She rolled her eyes, "Fine… but I will be back!"

She walked back to the meeting place, bored. _Stupid blondie. Thinks he can boss me around…_ Mayonaka's cold glare froze Luna, though she refused to show the fear, "Hello. The mews aren't there yet. I will complete the mission as soon as they appear."

She waited tensely for some sign of acknowledgement. Finally, Mayonaka nodded. "You can breathe now." Luna stared at her, but let go of the air she was keeping inside. "Very well, I shall let this go. Besides, I am not the leader, Luna. You are, in a way. Though, you do not have control over our personal intentions nor our powers." Mayonaka's eyes softened, "Besides, you are one of my close friends. I will only harm you if I have to."

Luna would never admit this, but she actually _was_ afraid of the older wolf-witch and it brought her relief to hear Mayonaka's pledge of friendship. Though, it was only a little fear it was enough to use against her. It's just the wolf girl could, and has threatened, to rip out her heart and drink her blood. She warns that if offended greatly she would deal with the offender. It was quite frightening that she would harm you, even if you were her friend. She sent Anabell to the hospital once, angered because the dark girl had threatened Tsukiko. Luna hoped never to have to deal with Mayonaka's dark side. Tsukiko smiled at Luna, "S'ok she's just a bit cold. I mean she has her moments where you want to hide in a closet… but that's just Mayonaka."

Luna nodded, "I know, I know. Besides, Mayonaka isn't _that_ bad."

"Really? I find myself quite frightening." Luna stared at the older teen, "Don't worry, I'm just teasing." Mayonaka's eyes sparkled with amusement.

Luna rolled her eyes, "Well how am I suppose to know that?" Mayonaka shrugged, "You need to show your emotions more." Mayonaka's eyes hardened and she looked away. "Or not…" Mayonaka nodded and huffed out a 'feh'. Luna sighed, Mayonaka had been opening up and she had just blown it. She always ruins it with Mayonaka, though Anabell was probably the worst. Mayonaka had a grudge on her for threatening Tsukiko, even though Tsukiko had gotten over it. Then again… Tsukiko was like a guy and never seemed to hold a grudge… Ever. Except for that one _Him_. No one dared say his name around Tsukiko, the girl would go into a mad rage. Luna remembered once where Tsukiko's eyes flashed red when Mayonaka was telling them why she hated _Him._

"Are you okay Luna?" Sara asked, slightly worried for her friend.

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"THAN STOP WORRYING ME!!" Luna flinched. "Okay?"

"Okay Sara."

"Good. Hey! Have you met Ryou-Onii-chan yet?" Luna nodded, "What's he like?"

"Annoying."

Sarah burst out laughing, "I take it he offended you?" Luna nodded, her eyes flaring. "What'd he do, call you old."

"Nah. He's just rude."

"That all?"

"Pretty much."

"Weirdo." But they laughed, "Hey, it's time. You might want to get going. Don't want to anger Mayonaka."

"I thought _I_ was the leader."

"I guess, but you did agree to this, and you know how Mayonaka feels about people who brake promises." Both girls look over at Mayonaka, who was talking to Tsukiko and shuddered. "Yeah… Well bye!"

"Bye." Luna walked over to the pink café and gagged at how girly it looked in bright daylight. She saw a red-head smiling at the entrance. Luna put on a sweet face, "Hi… I hear the mew mews come here sometimes… I need to show them something."

The red head stared at her, and then her eyes widened, "Oh… Ryou! There's another one of us! Close the café!" After a few minutes the café closed and then the twelve year old led Luna to Ryou's room. "Ryou, sh-"

"You!" He yelled, pointing at her.

Luna chuckled, "Yeah… Me."

"Get out! Get out, now!"

Luna rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip, "Don't you want to meet a new mew?" He stared at her and shock. "Yeah, that's right I'm a… mew." Luna _could_ turn into an animal, so technically she wasn't lying. She let her cheetah ears and tail show. "I'm the cheetah."

He shook his head, "But… but that's impossible… we only… Where's your mew mark?" Luna sighed, they had planned this moment. Luna took off her right boot and pointed to the cheetah spot on her ankle. "But how?"

Luna shrugged, "Dunno."

His eyes narrowed, "Unless one of the aliens made you…." Luna burst into laughter. That was just to much, because truth was, Kishu was her godchild. "What's so funny."

"Why -laugh- would -laugh- the aliens -laugh- make someone -laugh- who would fight against -laugh, laugh- them?"

He thought about it for a moment and then sighed, "They wouldn't…."

"Exactly. So, how about it? Can I work here?" Ryou shrugged in defeat, "Awesome! But one thing. I am NOT wearing that kind of dress." She said while pointing to the pink mew's waitress uniform.

Ryou smirked, "Then you'll have to wear a boy's."

"Sure." He stared at her in disbelief, "What? It's better than that. Anyway, Tsukiko would die laughing if she saw me wear one." He raised an eyebrow and suddenly Luna thought of something, "Tsukiko's a mew too, she just won't show up here because it's to girly."

Ryou's eyes widened, "What? Too girly? Another mew? AHHH!!" Luna laughed at him again. "What is so funny?" He roared.

"Your face." She answered. He blinked, "You are going until major hysterics over a single insult to your café and the fact there's another mew."

He glared, "What would you do in my situation?"

"Kick butt." She answered simply. "Here I'll go get Tsukiko." She turned around and walked out, _Ha ha! Tsukiko's going to flip when she learns I'm making her work at a girly café. Mayonaka will probably think it's a good idea. Two of us learning about the mews. Ha!_ She walked over to Tsukiko, "Come on." Tsukiko looked at her quizzically, "You're going to work there too."

"WHAT!!"

Luna winced and covered her ears, "Sheesh, Aren't we picky. You're coming too. You are a mew now."

Tsukiko twitched, "You are so dead."

Luna laughed, "Yeah, I know." They walked through the café and instantly were eyed by the five mews and Ryou. The polite brunette chef bowed his had and returned to the kitchen, "Tsukiko, café. Café, Tsukiko."

"Too girly." Tsukiko twitched, "I'm going blind by the girlyness." Luna rolled her eyes, "Need to go back." Tsukiko turned around and began back out the doors, but Luna grabbed her. "What do you want? I can't survive in this kind of environment. It's all pink and frilly."

Ryou glared at her, "You have a problem with my café?"

Tsukiko stared at him and then she burst out laughing, "Your café? Oh my god what are you, gay?" Now it was Ryou's turn to twitch, "What kind of boy has a pink café?" She burst into fits of laughter.

"Shut up! It was created for girls!"

Immediately Tsukiko stopped laughing and glared at him, "Do you think all girls like pink? Or frills? Or nasty cuteness? That's just gross! It makes me want to burn this café! Sexist! How dare you believe in all those preppy girly girls! How dare you think we're all like that! How-"

"Tsukiko."

"What? I'm in the middle of a rant."

"I know."

Tsukiko crossed her arms, "Whazever."

Luna chuckled, "Yeah, I thought so. As you can tell, Tsukiko hates guys tha think all girls are… well, girly. She's a bit strange."

Suddenly and very randomly Tsukiko yells, "BAGEL!! Oh precious bagel I will eat you with brown sugar and cinnamon cream cheese and you will be safe inside my stomach! Oh wonderful, tasty bagel! I love you!" Everyone sweat drops and watches as she gobbles down the bagel in one bit, "Oh no! Bagel is gone! My one true love is gone!"

Luna stares, "Yeah… Hey I thought you liked Mayonaka's godchild… What was his name? Pai? Yeah I think that was his name."

Tsukiko turned bright red, "SHUT UP!!" She tackled Luna to the ground, "I don't like him! I don't!"

Luna put her head down, "Your right…" Tsukiko sighed in relief, "You love him! Ha, ha!" Luna took off and in a split second somehow Tsukiko had gotten from one side of the café to the other, "Damn those wolf genes…."

"TAKE THAT BACK NOW!!"

As the two girls fought furiously, the mews whispered amongst themselves, "Oh my gosh, you don't think she means _Pai_, do you? I mean the Pai. You know the alien Pai?"

Ryou was also surprised, "Godmother? He has a godmother? How _old_ is she, I wonder?"

Retasu sat there quietly, she listened to the strange language between Luna and Tsukiko, "Dlihcdog s'retsis ruoy ekil uoy!"

"Ton od!"

"Od os uoy!"

"PU TUHS!!"

Retasu tried to guess what they were saying…. 'pu thus' sounded like 'shut up' but that would mean they were saying things backwards. She decided to try her theory with 'Dlihcdog s'retsis ruoy ekil uoy' She thought for a while and then her eyes, "Guys! Mayonaka is Tsukiko's sister! Her sister is Pai's godmother!"

Everyone froze, even the two battling teens. Finally Luna laughed, "Bingo." Everyone was shocked except for the blushing Tsukiko. "Yeah, Mayonaka is Pai's godmother. How'd you figure it out?"

"You were talking backwards." Retasu said carefully.

Tsukiko nodded, "Yeah we were…. Which means we will have to use our other language! Это не правильно, Серебро?

Luna nodded, "Да!"

All the mews stared, and the two girls burst into peals of laughter, "What are you saying?" Ryou asked."

"Nothing you need to worry about." Both girls answered. A small paper flew down and the girls picked it up and as they read their eyes grew large,

Серебро и Вечерний ребенок,

Да, я знаю, кто Вы. Фактически, Вы должны знать, кто я. Конечно Вы можете не помнить меня, который был бы настолько грустным.

Я - один из ваших друзей... Как еще я знал бы этот язык? Так понравьтесь дорогим друзьям, я нуждаюсь в вашей помощи. Они взяли моего любимца Хитоми...

Так как она - ваш друг также, я надеялся, что Вы могли помочь мне. Я рад, что я имею, находят Вас! Хотя, я не могу показать меня. Говорите Саре, что я говорил привет и заставлять Полночь обещать не травмировать меня, когда она видит меня снова.

Ваш друг,

Hiroki

Their eyes widened and they dropped the letter. "No…"

Luna looked at Tsukiko, "Я не могу полагать, что они взяли Хитоми!"

Tsukiko looked back at her sadly, "Ни не могло я…"

Luna looked at her fearfully, "Мы оказываемся перед необходимостью говорить Полночь... Как Вы думаете, что она будет реагировать?"

Tsukiko's shoulders sagged, "Я действительно не знаю..."

Luna turned to the mews and the blondie, "We have to go… Our friends need us and Mayonaka has to be informed of this letter."

Ryou let the two girls go. Minto looked at him questioningly, "Why did you let them go?"

Ryou shook his head, "This Mayonaka person sounds pretty important, "I'm going to let them talk to her."

Luna rolled her eyes at Tsukiko, "They probably think Mayonaka's the leader…"

Tsukiko put a reassuring hand on Luna's shoulder, "But we all know she's not and that's all that should matter. She respects you, you have her loyalty. What more do you need?"

Luna smiled, "You're right, she is loyal to me. But I didn't know she actually respected me…"

Tsukiko chuckled, "She does, believe me."

Luna felt warmth from within, _Maybe if they all trust me we can save Hitomi… I hope so…_ she looked at Tsukiko, _I know Tsukiko and Sarah will follow me. From what Tsukiko says so would Mayonaka… Hiroki would have to simply because he wants to save Hitomi… but what about Anabell? _Luna sighed, _Maybe…_ She shook her head, removing bad thoughts about her friend. They reached Mayonaka and handed her the letter. After a while you could almost see the anger in her eyes, "How dare they." She growled, "I will _kill_ them." Everyone, but Anabell, took a step away from the angry wolf girl. "What made them think they could possibly get away with this? They should know better."

Tsukiko sighed, "Mayonaka…."

"What?"

"Do we still need to learn about the mews?"

"Yes. This has messed up our plans though… Luna, what do you think?"

Luna stared at her in surprise, _She's actually asking for my opinion…_ "I think we should meet with Hiroki but keep gaining the mew's trust. If we find out where they've taken Hitomi then we will plan the best way to get her back."

Mayonaka nodded, "That's a good plan."

"Thank you." _Wo… First she asks for my opinion and then she compliments me? _Luna couldn't help but swell with pride, I mean when Mayonaka gives you a compliment, it means you're really good.

"Don't get a swelled head." Mayonaka warned.

Luna sighed, _Oh well…_ "So what about you guys? Sound good?"

Tsukiko smiled, "Yes, I think it's brilliant!"

Sarah laughed, "I agree, that's an awesome plan!"

Anabell nods, "It's very rational."

Luna smiled at her team, they weren't trying to suck up to her like with some teams, no she couldn't see any of them sucking up to anyone. They really thought what they were saying. They all had times where they made plans, so sucking up really didn't do anything with them. It actually annoyed Mayonaka to the brink of insanity. "Thanks guys."

"No problem." Sarah replied.

Tsukiko did the peace sign and smiled a wolf-like grin, "What are friends for?"

Luna turned to Mayonaka, who chuckled, "You're welcome and no more compliments today." Luna smiled, that was Mayonaka's way of saying 'it was good, but I'm not going to tell you that'.

She turned worriedly to Anabell, "Pfft, you already know what I think." She smiled and Anabell raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Luna laughed, "Nothing."

Tsukiko hooked arms with Luna, "So friend, where to next? Do we go back to the café?" Luna nodded, _She's already over it…_ Tsukiko smiled, "Good! And if they ask to see a mew mark I'll tell them I don't want to show them and I don't have to." Luna smirked, _Tsukiko really is crazy…_ Luna smiled and they walked through the café, Tsukiko said the not-so-famous, "Yo, wazzup?"

Ryou stared, "Uhh… Nothing much… Why?"

"Just curious."

The other mews blinked, surprised by her change of attitude. _It must have been the visit to Mayonaka…_ They thought. Suddenly the cyliclons popped into the room, "Hey look Tsukiko it's your boyfriend!" Luna yelled.

Tsukiko turned five shades of red, "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!! SHUT UP!!"

"You say that, but you know you love him."

"Не делайте!"

Ryou sighed, "Not again…"

Pai raised an eyebrow, "What are they fighting over?"

"You."

Pai stared at him, taken aback, "What?"

"Tsukiko likes you, but she won't admit it. Something about you being her sister's godchild…."

"Godchild? But the woman who is my godmother was eighteen when I was born… Or at least that's what my ditzy mother says." And very out of character, Ryou and Pai had a pleasant conversation.

Kishu watched this, "Uh…"

Luna turned around and smirked, "Aw… Look Tsukiko, my little godchild has grown up." Kishu stared at her, "That's right. I remember when you were born…" Luna turned to Ichigo, "He was crying and his big gold eyes grew wide and he giggled when I gave him a little kitty plushie. It was so funny." Kishu's eyes grew big and he blushed.

Pai eyed her curiously, "Luna-san?"

Luna chuckled, "Yep! You've grown too, though I'm not allowed to embarrass you." She sighed, "Mayonaka said I couldn't because you were_ her_ godchild…" She actually almost pouted. Almost.

Tsukiko was being unusually quiet and was trying to hide from Pai. Her blush darkened when he noticed her, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" She disappeared and a whirl of wind.

Luna rolled her eyes, "The power of a wolf. Hey wait a minute! The cheetah is suppose to be faster!" She tried to run as fast as Tsukiko, but couldn't. "Damn."

"May I suck your blood, pretty lady?"

Luna turned around, "What the heck!"

&

Me: Finally finished! Please read and review!


End file.
